<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Then I was Happy by ethereal_xo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772219">O Then I was Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo'>ethereal_xo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, implied depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"His fingers reached without him looking to trace the large scar on Sirius’ arm. It was the one that Bellatrix had struck all those years ago, a Crucio in front of the Veil. Why she hadn’t cast the killing curse, Remus would never know. But it was one thing he would always be grateful for. That, and the duelling instincts of Molly Weasley, and many other things."</p><p>Written for Remus Lupin Fest 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Then I was Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick little look into what Remus' life might have been like, and what I frankly know it is - canon, be damned. </p><p>Thank you to the mods, and to my beta, as always.</p><p>Prompt: Remus and Sirius have survived the war. The curse on the position as DADA teacher is broken, and Remus gets the job permanently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone had told Remus after October 1981 that he would have the chance to be happy again, he would have laughed in their face. He’d lost all hope of ever living a normal life, with people he loved, the night he lost all he had to fight for.</p><p>And yet here he was, walking a narrow pathway off the Hogsmeade main street to the cottage he shared with his husband, after a long but rewarding day of teaching. The contrast was not lost on him, nor was the sheer luck of his situation. In another world, he might not have this life.</p><p>He came to the familiar brown door and opened it up. The heat from the inside washed over him in a wonderfully welcome embrace. He sighed softly, tugging off his coat.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Just me, Pads,” Remus called, reaching to hang his coat on a hook behind the door. He was pulling off his scarf when Sirius’ grinning face came into view. “Have a good day?”</p><p>“Very good day. Would have been perfect with you around though.” Sirius sighed dramatically, throwing his hand across his forehead. “I get so used to you being at home during the summer and then they take you anyway from me again.”</p><p>“I still come home, you git,” Remus said in amusement.</p><p>“I suppose you do.” Sirius straightened up. “So, how was class?”</p><p>“Fantastic,” Remus replied, carefully tucking his scarf behind the neck of his coat. “I went through Patronuses with the fifth years and one of them cast a non-corporeal one by the end of class. And then I had a wonderful class with the third years on Grindylows, and then –”</p><p>He stopped when he noticed Sirius smiling at him. When he raised an eyebrow, Sirius just sighed happily. “You always get this look in your eye when you talk about Defence Against the Dark Arts,” he explained. “You always did when we were younger too. It’s remarkably endearing.”</p><p>“Look at you, with your big words. Did you swallow a dictionary perchance?”</p><p>“No. Did marry a bookworm though.”</p><p>“Ah,” Remus said with a chuckle, “that would do it.”</p><p>Sirius sauntered over and cupped Remus’ cheeks, pulling him in for a short kiss. “I’m just glad you’re happy. That’s all I want in the world, for you to be happy.” He moved away, reaching to take his hand. “Now, my love. Come into the sitting room. I’ve made tea.”</p><p>“You’re a man after my own heart.”</p><p>He followed Sirius into their small and cosy sitting room. It wasn’t very bright in there, with only the roaring fireplace and a few candles lighting the space, but it was enough to see. They beelined for the settee at the foot of the fire. On the table in front of it, was a pot of tea and two mugs. Sirius set to pouring the tea while Remus sank into the soft cushions with a sigh. The ache in his bones was starting to kick off again. He ignored it.</p><p>They sat for a while, sipping and chatting about Hogwarts and clients and the strangeness of these post-war years. It had only been five years since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, and four since the school itself reopened. Three and a half since Minerva McGonagall had learned the curse Tom Riddle cast was lifted, and had reached out to offer Remus a permanent post as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. So much had changed in so little time…</p><p>“You know I love when you think loudly, but you worry me with it sometimes.”</p><p>Remus hummed and kissed his shoulder, before resting his head upon it. His fingers reached without him looking to trace the large scar on Sirius’ arm. It was the one that Bellatrix had struck all those years ago, a <em>Crucio </em>in front of the Veil. Why she hadn’t cast the killing curse, Remus would never know. But it was one thing he would always be grateful for. That, and the duelling instincts of Molly Weasley, and many other things.</p><p>“Still here, Moons.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“And I’m not leaving.”</p><p>“I know that too.” Remus pressed his nose against the soft wool of Sirius’ jumper. It was one he’d nicked from Remus months ago, but frankly he didn’t care because it smelled like him now, of sandalwood, motor oil and lavender soap. “Today was a good day. Promise.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it.” Sirius’ arm came to wrap around his shoulders. Remus closed his eyes in response and wrapped his own arm around Sirius’ middle. It wasn’t often he got to feel small and safe, but Sirius was gracious in giving those moments to him. He treasured them immensely.</p><p>For a long time, longer than he wanted to think about, he’d been alone. He thought that it would be the same again when Voldemort returned. He was convinced that if he somehow managed to survive, he would return to his hermit-like existence. But he had Sirius. It was Sirius who had encouraged him to take the teaching post when McGonagall offered it to him, and it was Sirius who had sold Grimmauld Place to raise money for their own home in Hogsmeade. They had been offered a place in Hogwarts Castle, but something about having a place of their own had seemed so appealing. It also gave Sirius a space in which to set up a motor repair service, so there was that.</p><p>Sometimes he had to remind himself that he would never be alone again. It was such a foreign thought at times. A good one, though, very good indeed.</p><p>“We got a letter from Harry today,” Sirius said softly, as he took Remus’ now empty mug from him and set them both on the table.</p><p>“Did we?”</p><p>Sirius hummed, shifting around awkwardly to pull a piece of paper from the pocket of his jeans. Remus sat up slightly to give him room, but Sirius pulled him back onto his shoulder again as soon as he had settled. Remus immediately snuggled into his side. He felt more than heard Sirius’ laughter, but he said nothing as he waited for Sirius to read the letter to him.</p><p>“<em>Dear Padfoot and Moony,</em></p><p>
  <em>All’s well here with us too. Hermione forced me on a holiday from work – don’t ask how she managed that when she’s not even head of my department, I’m as clueless as you.</em>
</p><p><em>So, myself and Ginny have gone to stay with Dean and Seamus in Kildare for a week or two. They both send their love. It’s nice to get out of London for a bit and relax.</em> <em>I did feel bad coming in on top of them while they’re planning the wedding, but Dean was delighted to have Ginny’s input on decorations and menus and the like. Seamus and I are a bit rubbish at that stuff so we just let them at it, play Wizard’s Chess like old times. I suppose it’s worked out for the best in a way.”</em></p><p>“Didn’t I tell you Dean and Seamus would end up together?” Remus murmured into Sirius’ shoulder.</p><p>“God, you sound like Molly now.” Sirius laughed as Remus smacked his arm lightly. “But yes, you did. And you knew about James and Lily before anyone else, and Marlene and Dorcas, and so on. We already knew that you were clever, Rem.”</p><p>“Pity I didn’t know about <em>us</em> sooner, we could’ve been together a bit longer before the first war.”</p><p>He felt a kiss pressed to the crown of his head and a quiet ‘shh’ before Sirius continued.</p><p>
  <em>“Neville said the interview went okay too, Remus, I know you were wondering about it. He hasn’t heard anything back from McGonagall yet but I have a feeling it will be good news. If anyone knows more than Neville Longbottom about Herbology, I think I’d die of shock.”</em>
</p><p>“He’s got it in the bag,” Remus said, “Pomona was very impressed. And she’s a bit of a soft spot for him, really.”</p><p>Sirius scrunched his nose. “It’s still weird for me to hear you say their first names.”</p><p>“I’m a teacher there. I can’t exactly call her ‘Sprout’, can I?”</p><p>“I nearly did at the Halloween Feast.”</p><p>Remus snorted. “You numpty.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Sirius smiled a little and glanced down at the page again. “<em>Give our love to Hagrid, we’ll be up to see him as soon as we come back from Ireland. Oh, and we’ll come to see you too, of course. Maybe. If we have time.”</em></p><p>“The cheeky sod,” Remus laughed. “Just like his dad.”</p><p>“He’d be proud of him, don’t you think?”</p><p>Remus smiled sadly, running his thumb along the patterned arm of Sirius’ jumper. “They both would be.”</p><p>Sirius nuzzled the side of his head gently. “Yeah, I think you’re right.” He turned one last time to the letter. <em>“We will see you soon, promise. Love, Harry.”</em></p><p>“I’m glad he’s taking some time off,” Remus said. “He’s been working too hard for the Aurors and getting stressed about it. He needs a break.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s not the only one who needs a break,” Sirius whispered, his lips brushing Remus’ temple. When he glanced up, he saw the flirtatious grin plastered on his face.</p><p>“What exactly did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”</p><p>And this is how Remus ended another day in his now remarkably happy life – chasing after Sirius, holding his hand for dear life, and laughing as loudly as his lungs would allow.</p><p>It’s what he always wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is taken from 'When I Heard at the Close of the Day' by Walt Whitman - which is a poem that reminds me of Remus when I read it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>